


谈一谈（a）

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu





	

“带土，我们得谈一谈。”  
完了完了，又来了。带土这时候溜得比谁都快。谈什么谈？不谈，带土拒绝谈判。看卡卡西那个表情就知道，他又开始扯那些有的没的了。这次又是老一套吧。什么未成年人的身心健康，什么得为他的将来考虑考虑，呸！带土就不明白了，平时连谱都懒得翻，怎么在这事上就能……他已经提过十来次了吧。  
带土本来打算像以前那样，趁老师不注意一头钻到洗衣机桶里去，盖子一扣，抓住边缘的塑料壳跟老师里外里地较劲。不过这招没能撑太久。可能是卡卡西把他喂得太好了，带土的个子窜得像竹节一样快，眼看着卡卡西家里能关得上门的几样家具已经没法给他提供什么掩护了。当他再次试图像之前那样占据有利地形的时候，他悲哀地发现就算自己再怎么缩头也关不上洗衣机的盖子了。  
带土被卡卡西拎着后脖领子扔到床上，一脸不想活了的对上他的眼睛。事已至此，只有这一个办法了。带土扁扁嘴，开始酝酿感情。  
“老师…………”  
“没用的，带土，这招已经不管用了。”  
卡卡西面不改色，看来今天是铁定要跟他谈谈了。  
认清现实的带土马上就不哭了。他整理了一下刚被卡卡西揉皱了的校服领子，掸掸灰，翘了个标准的二郎腿。  
“行，你说吧。”  
卡卡西快要被他气乐了。他打量了打量带土，学校这套小衣服倒是衬得他人模人样的。  
“我说啊……带总，”卡卡西在他面前单膝跪下来，用手从自己额头平平地比到带土的额头，“您今年多大，十五岁了吧？十五岁，能不能做一些符合自己年龄段的事情？”  
带土撇撇嘴。  
“这是为你好，带土，为你的——”  
“为你的身体健康考虑。”带土跟他同时说道。  
看吧，这一套他都快要背下来了。  
卡卡西一脸无奈，“我也知道自己很啰嗦，你明明就什么都懂。所以说啊带土，你就让我少操点心，能不能不要……”  
“——总想着上你。”  
“——再吃那么多甜食。”  
两个人同时愣了一下。  
“嘛，如果带土想的是这件事……”卡卡西首先打破了这段微妙的安静。他摘下口罩扔到一边去，向前倾身，双手扶住带土的膝盖。  
“带土已经十四周岁了吧，我没记错的话，是半年前过的生日……”卡卡西一边说，一边慢慢地凑近，把身体挤进带土腿间。他低下头，不再看带土的眼睛，而是直直盯着他的下身。  
“十四岁就是大孩子了呢，带土……生日都过去半年了，带土一直没有什么表示，我还以为带土对我已经不感兴趣了呢。”  
带土觉得自己又要哭了，卡卡西不止一次这样欺负过他了！他明知道，他明知道，他明明——就知道！半年啊，半年，天知道半年时间可以用来干什么。他可以这样这样，然后再那样那样，然后再……  
卡卡西当然不知道带土在想什么，他只是凑得更近了。带土能够感觉到他的呼吸。温热的水气正穿透布料，直接作用在他濒临崩溃的脑神经上。他想看看卡卡西的脸，可是卡卡西正低着头，用牙齿对付他的腰带。他什么都不知道了，他只能感觉到卡卡西的嘴唇，手指，还有舌头，作孽的舌头。  
“老师，我快要……”  
这实在是太舒服了。带土想要推开卡卡西，可是他却把他吞得更深了。该死，他一定是操到老师的喉咙里了。高潮的快感和罪恶感让他控制不住自己的泪腺。你要帅一点啊带土，帅一点。他攥紧了拳头想要忍住眼泪，可是他看到卡卡西跪起来，用袖子给他擦眼泪，他就哭得更厉害了。卡卡西也不明白，带土刚刚还好好的，怎么突然就哭得跟失恋了一样。  
“不舒服吗？”卡卡西问他，一边又凑上来握住他，眼看就是要给他再来一发的架势。  
“老师、老师，别，别，”带土慌了起来，连哭都不敢哭了。  
“我本、本来想第一次，做得浪…浪漫一点的。”带土磕磕巴巴的。他觉得自己从来都没有这么蠢过，将来也不会比现在更蠢了。  
“浪漫一点……现在这样你不满意？”  
那可不行。  
为了让他亲爱的学生得到更满意的教育，卡卡西开始一颗一颗地解自己衬衫上的纽扣。


End file.
